About You Now
by Ramonks33
Summary: A little one shot between Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. Please be nice! Contains spoilers for the last Percy Jackson book "And most of all, he saw beyond the ditzy girl, child of Aphrodite, and saw the hero underneath"


About you now

**A/N: This is my first Percy Jackson fic, so please be nice? This is based off of "The Last Olympian"**

"_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide__  
__Should've been strong, yeah, I lied__  
__Nobody gets me like you__"  
_

Silena carried her hot pink luggage over the green grass of the supposed "Half Blood Camp". She looked in awe at the beautiful strawberry fields, shining red, and looked over at the stables. Was that pegasi? She abandoned her luggage and ran over to the stables.

The pegasi retreated at first, but they became friendly when she petted them, and stroked their manes. She was about to climb up onto one, when a deep voice interrupted her actions

"Not a wise choice, Beauregard"

She looked over, and saw a tall African American boy, tall, strong and the type of person your parents warn you about, at the entrance of the stable. She crinkles her penciled in eyebrows in confusion, then disgust. He was looking at her, up and down, like she was a piece of chocolate, just like the ones her dad sold

"And you have the right to tell me what to do because...?"

He laughed at her response and strolled in the stable, and she looked to see him dragging her luggage. She forgot her name was embroided onto the bag. He handed the handle to her and she snatched it quickly, checking the pockets to see if he stole anything

"Why check? I'm in Hephaestus's cabin, not Hermes" he explains, raising his eyebrows at her suspicion. She nods quickly, before making her way around him, to get back to her fellow demigods

"The name is Beckendorf, Charlie Beckendorf, if you want to know"

She looks back and has to hold in a cackle. "Beauregard. Silena Beauregard"

He raises his eyebrows, like he didn't believe her, and then smiled. A kind smile, not a fierce of dangerous smile

"Well, you certainly are a "Beauregard" to me"

She blushed at the compliment, which she remembered, she has never done. She turns on her stiletto heel and walked away, as Charlie watched the daughter of Aphrodite walked away

* * *

_"Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant?  
There was nothing to compare to"  
__  
_"HEY BEAUREGARD! NEED A LIFT?"  
Charlie yelled as he flew over Camp Half Blood. He was holding the reigns of the Pegasi tightly, and yeah, soaring over the Half Blood Camp was amazing, but one sight, other than that, took his breath away. And if he was crafty enough (Ah, Dionysus would be laughing at the pun) he'd be able to get the two sights at the same time. He landed slowly, right in front of an arrow flying at him. He managed to gallop away, before the Pegasi became lunch meat

"Beckendorf! What do you want?" Silena Beauregard yelled as she let her bow go. She made the other demigods stop shooting before marching up to him and glared. He laughed at patted the pegasi, which nuzzled up against her

"Easy. The two most amazing sights in my grasp" he laughed. Perhaps she thought he was arrogant, or meant something else, because she gasped and slapped him. Marching away, she picked up her bow, and shot another silver arrow at him

"GO TO TARTARUS BECKENDORF!" she yelled as she let the arrow fly. Charlie laughed at her antics, and that's how he found himself in the Big House, with an arrow in his arm.

* * *

_There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_

Silena was dazing away again, as she was eating dinner with the other children of Aphrodite. She was barely poking her brisket, as she watched Hephaestus's cabin scrape their food into the fire...she was watching one specific child...the tall one with the hands that could crush metal, yet forge tiny bits of metal into something amazing. Hands she trusted...she realised, as she found her face flushing with happiness, and realisation, she liked him. But why would a skilled camper, a child of Hephaestus, love a ditzy pretty girl like her?

"_All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us '  
Cos I know how I feel about you_

The flames of the camp fire burst with color and height at the Hephaestus cabin, headed by Charlie, led the singing. Amazingly, he had Silena by his side, and everyone was smirking in a "_Why-don't-they-kiss-already?" _fashion. Silena had edged closer to him, and it brightened Beckendorf's spirit, and they began singing louder and more annoyingly until Dionysus left, muttering something about "Putting those damn demigods over Tartarus and see how loud they can sing"

As soon as the singing was over, Charlie turned to Silena, and asked "Erm...Silena...a private word?"  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. The two left the campfire, and into the forest, first making sure the Stoll brothers hadn't planted any recording devices on them. He pulled her as far as they dared go (Who knows what was in there?) before he spoke. It took every ounce of strength to say this, even more then designing the chariot

"Silena..I...I...Ilikeyou!"

"What?" her heart dropped out of her chest, and is now dissolving in her stomach, which may explain the butterflies in there. Her mother had told her she was a beauty, a girl to be treasured, but was Beckendorf serious? Why a girl like her? She was nothing like a girl he deserves...yes she had to see, she was beautiful. But she didn't have Clarisse's bravery. Nor Annabeth's wisdom. Or Katie's optimism. Shew was a ditz! Why her?

"Are you...serious? Why me?" she asked, suspicious of his motives as well. Capture the flag was tomorrow, and Hephaestus had sided with Ares, and Aphrodite had sided with Athena. Was this a tactic to catch her off guard?

"Why not? Most girls around here are scared of me. Not you." He responds matter of factly, his hands in his trouser pockets. He was being honest. Most girls would either flinch or run from Beckendorf. But none of them were like Silena.

"And why am I so speci-" she couldn't finish her sentence, as Beckendorf had merely leaned over and kissed her. She struggled at first, but then he leaned back, and smiled

"Another reason why I like you. You're a fighter. You don't let anyone bring you down" he says, and with that, he tromped off into the woods, and leaving her there, her heart in his hands.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

The moon of Artemis shined on the beaches of Camp Half Blood, as Silena strolled onto the beach. For the past two weeks, ever since Beckendorf kissed her, and she strolled here, every night, to be able to clear her head, and try to read the signs. He had been courting her, and it seemed, she had been courting in return. She sat down on the sandy beach and held her head in her hands. Would she ever be able to tell him otherwise? Or was she truly in love with the boy from Hephaestus's cabin?

"Hey Beauregard. Long time, no see"

She whipped around, and saw him again, his hands in his pockets. A six pack of Sprite, he carried in his hands. He sat next to her, and offered her one. She took it tentively, and popped it open, the fizzy rush giving her the sense she needed to think

"So Beauregard, are you going to admit it or not?"

"Admit what?" she asks, her head turning to him.

"That you like me in return"

She looked at him, faking shock, though she knew, Hades help her, if she could EVER act

"I am not!"

"Are so"

She looked at him, with her head cocked, like saying "You dare challenge me at this game?"

"Bring it on Beauregard" he said, and he downed his sprite bottle in one gulp. He crushed it and slipped it into his bag

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Am not"

"Are so"

"Am not!"

"Are sooooo!" he laughed, stretching the "ooo" bit. She tackled him, in a playful way, and they wrestled in the sand

Silena found herself trapped in his grasp, his hands fixated over her upper body, and his legs holding her own in place

"Let me go!"

"Not unless you admit it" he laughs, and he turns her to face him. She stared up into his eyes, and he began speaking softer, losing its playful tone and with a comforting tone

"Silena...I'm sure you like me. And I like you. Don't deny it. Aphrodite has meant it from the beginning..."

He stared into her eyes, and he slowly leaned in. She leaned as well, and their lips meant. Sparks flew. Or maybe the stars shined brighter. Who cares? All SIlena knew, as she found herself being separated from his lips, and she hugged him tight, was that she was his. And he was hers

* * *

"_Not a day pass me by  
Not a day pass me by  
When I don't think about you _

_And there's no moving on  
'Cos I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you"_

Before Charlie climbed aboard the ship, with young Percy, he reached into his pocket and saw himself staring into her eyes again. His Silena's. He had to come back. For her. She needed him.

But that promise was broken, as he found himself being blown to bits, he resolved, and he closed her eyes. That image popped in his head again...the first time he had seen her...The way her hands had been so gentle to the pegasi, and how her beauty captivated him, to learn more about her...to see the TRUE beauty, that lay underneath the dazzling outer layer

Silena cried rivers, as she dug into that pile of chocolates. Charlie was gone. He had promised he had come back...where was he now?! Hades, help her. She was crying, eyes blotchy and speaking less and less. Clarisse, bless her, had tried to help her, but no one could repair the hole in her heart

A hole so big, even if they tried to repair it, not even Hephaestus couldn't repair it

It was so big, that only one certain person could've patched it up

Unfortunately, that person was the one who caused the hole to open

Why'd he have to go and do that stupid mission? Why? Why hadn't he stayed behind, to live a life with his Silena? Because...the reason why he left was the very same reason she fell in love with him

Because he was too noble to let it pass

Yet, that didn't repair the hole in her heart, and the guilt. The same force that had killed him was the same force Silena was helping...though she didn't want to...She wanted to scream, shout, dig into the Underworld and drag his soul back up. She would salvage every piece of his body to reform and revive him again..so she'll be whole again

* * *

"_Can we bring yesterday back around? '  
Cos I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
But I know how I feel about you know  
Yeah, I know how I feel about you now"_

Silena lay, dying. Her head hurt, her body ached, and the blood spilled like a river. The noble surviving half bloods surrounded her, and she felt guilt. She had betrayed them. Because she had fallen for Luke's spell, and it caused her to die a coward

She only fell for Luke because of his looks

And yet, she regretted it

And she knew how she felt about him now

The lying, cheating, no good, two timing, arrogant...no words could describe her anger against Luke

Beckendorf was different

He was kind

Brave

Smart

Capable

And most importantly, he saw, more than her beauty outside

He saw beyond the ditzy daughter of Aphrodite, and saw a hero underneath

**Sorry if it's weird! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
